


Cheers

by orphan_account



Category: The Pack- YouTube
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mitch is dragged to a party that he doesn't want to be at.
Relationships: Jerome Aceti/Mitch Hughes, Lachlan Power/Vikk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Cheers

Put simply, Mitch did not like parties. He didn’t like crowds in general. So you can just imagine how hyped he was for the halloween party Lachlan was dragging him to.

“Do we really have to do this?” he whined as they pulled into the driveway.

“Yes!” Lachlan responded enthusiastically. “We really have to do this!”

“But I don’t know anyone that’s gonna be there!” Lachlan gave him a pointed look. “Ok, I know you. But you know everyone else, and you know you’re gonna start to talk someone else.”

“Aww, come on Mitch, I won’t abandon you.” Lachlan got out of the car, and Mitch reluctantly did the same.

Half an hour later, Mitch found himself alone on some random person’s couch.

“Won’t abandon me, right,” Mitch muttered to himself.

A few minutes later, someone sat down next to him. “Hi!” the guy said. “How’s the party?”

“...Boring,” Mitch replied honestly. “My friend dragged me here, but parties just… aren’t my thing.”

“I’m Jerome.” Jerome held out his hand and Mitch shook it.

“Mitch.” 

“So who’s your friend? Do I know him?”

“Probably. Lachlan, the one with really blond hair?”

“Ohh, yeah, he’s cool. I’m guessing he abandoned you to hang out with Vikk?” Jerome said.

“Vikk?”

“He’s the short one with a diamond on his shirt.” Mitch thought for a moment. 

“Yeah, I think Lachlan’s talked about him a bit. So, uh, anything exciting to do here?”

“There’s a pool table-”

“Too many people.”

“Ah. Well, you’re out of luck if you want a spot with less people.” Jerome shrugged. “Wanna get a drink, then?”

Mitch smiled. “Yeah, sure.”

They stood by the drink table for a bit, talking and drinking.

“I’m so bored!” Mitch whined, rolling his eyes.

At that moment, Lachlan walked over with Vikk. “Hey, there you are Mitch! I’ve been looking for you. I see you’ve met Jerome? He’s the host, you know. Anyway, this is-”

MItch interrupted by choking on his drink. “Wait, wait, you’re the host? And you didn’t even, like, say anything when I said the party was boring?” Mitch stared at Jerome, who shrugged indifferently.

Vikk bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Which only lasted about ten seconds until he lost it.

“You, said, it was boring, to the host?” he gasped in between fits of laughter. Lachlan joined in, giggling.

MItch looked down and stuttered, “I, uh, d-didn’t-”

“Hey, Mitch, it’s fine,” Jerome said. 

“Really?”

“Really. But, uh, since you think the party is so boring, why don’t you just leave?”

Mitch glanced around the room. “I… think I’ll stay a bit. Don’t wanna pull Lachlan away from talking to his boyfriend.”

Both Lachlan’s and Vikk’s laughter turned to blushing, and Mitch and Jerome smirked.

“Cheers to that!” Jerome said, and clumsily knocked his and Mitch’s cups together. 

“Besides,” Mitch added shyly. “It’s not so bad talking to you.”

Jerome smiled. “Cheers to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I have a feeling that no one will see this because the Pack has such a small fandom, but if you do see this, please. There needs to be more fanfics for the Pack. Just saying.


End file.
